falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Алістер Тенпенні
|Народження = 2197 рік |Квести = Сила Атома Тенпенні-Тауер Контрольний постріл Полювання на раба |Карма = Дуже злий |SPECIAL = |6|4|6}} |Похідні = Очки здоров'я: 45 |Навички = Бартер: Злом: 49 Красномовство: |Рівень = 5 |Файл діалогу = DialogueExportAllistairTenpenny.txt/DialExpAllistairTenpenny.txt |Актор = Олександр Чуйно («1С») |base_id = (мертвий) |ref_id = (мертвий) |editor_id = AllistairTenpenny AllistairTenpennyDEAD (мертвий) |Додатково = 100px Алістер Тенпенні Fallout Shelter }} Алістер Тенпенні ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, власник будівлі Тенпенні-Тауер. Опис 80-річний англієць«Тенпенні-Тауер — це дітище Алістера Тенпенні, іммігранта з Англії, який прибув на Столичне пустище в пошуках багатства». ([[Завантажувальні екрани Fallout 3#Локації|Завантажувальний екран Fallout 3, № 19]]).Allistair Tenpenny came to the Capital Wasteland from '''Great Britain' to seek his fortune, so that alone tells you that the U. K. was also hit in the war. And if he came to U. S. to succeed, that says a lot about how screwed up Europe must be. So we just allude, a little bit, to the state of the rest of the world. We like to leave a lot to the players' imaginations, and somebody like Tenpenny serves as a catalyst for those thoughts''. Еміль Пальяруло, Fallout 3 Afterthoughts, який став американським підприємцем і людина, що виявила будівлю. Після чого він став розглядати її як можливість надати жителям рівень життя, якими користувалися багаті люди в дні перед ядерним Армагедоном. Ексцентричний багач, нудьгуючий від життя тепер шукає нових проблем, наразі розважається снайперською стріляниною по істотам Пустища, гулям і випадковими відвідувачами його сьюта на вершині Тенпенні-Тауер''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 60. За іншою версією Тенпенні, зібравши наявні у нього кошти і людей, захопив будівлю, виставивши з нього колишніх господарівЗі слів Роя Філліпса: «Тенпенні цю вежу не будував. Він її знайшов. І забрав у того, хто там жив раніше».. Після реставрації та огорожі стінами старого готелю люди Тенпенні перетворили будинок на неприступну фортецю, а сама вежа почала носити назву ''Тенпенні-Тауер. Після облаштування будівлі на довоєнний манер він почав здавати в ній номера заможним жителям Пустища. Незважаючи на високу ціну, Тенпенні-Тауер стала дуже популярним місцем завдяки безпеці й високому (практично довоєнному) рівню життя. У 2257 році Алістер Тенпенні наймає найманців — спочатку Тару і КрауліFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 99., потім в команду були прийняті Дуков, Джеф Стрейер і Дейв. Метою команди було захоплення довоєнної експериментальної броні, яка перебувала у форте Костянтин. Однак, в зв'язку з загибеллю кількох учасників команди, дезорганізованості і некомпетентністю інших, рейд пройшов невдало, більша частина учасників розбіглася в різних напрямках і не повернулась до Тенпенні назад''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 216.. Пізніше Алістер знайомиться з Містером Берком, який вирішив найнятися до нього і оселитися в будівлі з метою пошуку і залучення заможних мешканців у Тенпенні-Тауер. У кінцевому рахунку, Берк виконав це завдання, чим приємно здивував Алістера та інших. Надалі Тенпенні доручав йому безліч інших завдань і робіт, а Берк чудово з ними справлявся і заробив довіру у мешканців вежі. Згодом, дізнавшись про звички Тенпенні і інших жителів, Берк завів порядок, який влаштовував всіх, при цьому Алістер, задовольняючись нинішнім становищем, надалі часто не мав можливості попросити про щось. За виявлену роботу Алістер виділив Берку окремий номер у пентхаусах. Після подій з порятунку Берка групою професійних найманців на чолі з Густаво, Алістер, довірившись своєму помічникові приймає Густаво і його команду в охорону. Сам же Густаво призначається шефом охорони Тенпенні-Тауер''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 95.. Після кількох років служби, до 2277 року Алістер довірив Берку свої активи і дозволив йому займатися своїм бюджетом. Пізніше Алістер і Ірвін Чен перейнялися ідеєю про те, що на Пустищі необхідно створити суспільство іншого порядку, що не спиралося б на колишні. Використовуючи підприємницький підхід Алістера та ідеологічні замашки Ірвіна, два старих приходять до висновку, що притримуючись певного плану можна досягти бажаних результатів. Проводячи штучний відбір в певному напрямку, можна вплинути і на природний відбір по створенню зручних і приємних життєвих умов для людей. Гулей у цю систему Тенпенні і Ірвін не допускають, сам же Алістер є расистом і ненавидить гулей''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 220.. Пізніше до їх філософії примикає і Берк, який надалі поставив собі завдання, виконуючи важку працю в ім'я людства, в ім'я побудови нового світу''Любовні листи від Берка.Радіо Тенпенні-Тауер.DialogueExportAllistairTenpenny.txt, розмова з Самотнім Мандрівником: «''Потрібно розчищати минуле, щоб звільнити місце для майбутнього''». «''Відмінно сказано! Безумовно! В тобі є підприємницький дух! Мене охоплює надія, коли я бачу молоде покоління з головою на плечах''»..'' Відійшовши від своїх справ за активного і поступливого Берка, Тенпенні почав рідко залишати свої апартаменти на самому верху башти. Це божевілля з часом, через нудьгу, перейшло в капризи — Алістер поскаржився, що «купа металу, яка височіла на горизонті з балкону його вежі, трохи псує вигляд». Почувши це Берк запропонував допомогу, сказавши, що Мегатонну можна підірвати її ж бомбою, влаштувавши тим самим «святковий фейрверк». Алістер не відмовився від такої задумки і вирішив довірити Берку чергову справу. Берк попрямував у місто і дізнався про те, що бомба в Мегатонні нестабільна і понині може бути активована. Алістер порекомендував Берку по можливості евакуювати людей з міста. Алістер підтримує послуги работоргівців, деякий час тому купивши собі особисту рабиню Мей Вон. Однак Мей вдалося втекти і сховатися у 2277 році в Ривет-Сіті. Сам Тенпенні не покидає свої особисті апартаменти і лише виходить на балкон, періодично розважаючись тим, що він називає «Сафарі Пустища» — стріляниною зі своєї снайперської гвинтівки по різним істотам Пустища вдень. Вночі висипається у себе в пентхаусах. Фактично всіма справами зараз в будівлі заправляють його довірені працівники: начальник охорони шеф Густаво у справах безпеки та виконує для Тенпенні різного роду, «особливі» доручення «влаштовувати справи» містер Берк. Інвентар Fallout 3 * Відсутня в інвентарі Тенпенні, загиблого від рук гулей в ході квесту «Тенпенні-Тауер» ** Кількість генерується випадковим чином *** Якщо Самотній Подорожній має здатність «Законник» і вб'є Алістера Fallout Shelter Квести На думку Тенпенні Мегатонна псує вигляд з його балкона, тому він посилає містера Берка активувати і підірвати атомну бомбу у центрі міста. Коли вже все підготовлено до підриву, Алістер Тенпенні буде дивитися на підрив бомби і висловлювати своє захоплення. Містер Краулі вимагає вбити Алістера, як гулененавистника. Сам же Тенпенні пропонує домовитися про протилежне: він заплатить удвічі більшу суму (і більше, якщо пройти перевірку красномовства), ніж Краулі. В залежності від вибору, Подорожній може зберегти життя Алістеру або вбити його. Тенпенні можна переконати в тому, що з гулями можна співіснувати. Якщо переконати мешканців, що сусіди гулі, в числі яких будуть сподвижники Роя Філліпса, і взагалі будь-які гулі — нічим не гірше інших, то Алістер підтримає цю ідею. Він буде поступливішим ніж Шеф Густаво, який наполягає на їх обов'язковому вбивстві. Алістер вимагатиме дотримання вимог від нинішніх мешканців, після виконання якого він повністю дозволить гулям оселиться у вежі. У разі переконання С'юзен Ланкастер, та переїде в номер містера Берка і почне надавати Алистеру Тенпенні сексуальні послуги. При завершенні квесту на користь гулей, Алістер буде убитий Роєм Філліпсом. Труп Алістера повинен був з'явитися у ванні його пентхауса, шлях до якої з передпокою забруднений темними кривавими плямами. Однак у грі труп не з'являється, незважаючи на те, що в пентхаусі є плями і з'являється можливість запитати Роя про смерть Тенпенні. Рой Філліпс розповість, що з ним вийшло невелике непорозуміння і далі стався невеликий «нещасний випадок». Мей Вон розповість свою історію про роботу на Алістера як рабині. Примітки * За вбивство Тенпенні дається позитивна карма. * Маргарет Прімроуз при відвідуванні Самотнім Подорожнім кафе «Бомонд» завідомо каже, що столик у кутку кафе є особистим столиком Алістера Тенпенні. * Також Маргарет помітить, що у Тенпенні як у зануди немає фантазії у плані страв: і день у день він замовляє одну і ту ж їжу з доставкою: «''Сендвічі з ігуаною, без солі, з очищеною скибочкою груші. Відправити в пентхаус''». * Доктор Бенфілд зазначає, що йому доводилося лікувати Алістера Тенпенні від пролежнів. * Про Алістера Тенпенні чула більшість жителів Столичної Пустки. * Вбивство Алістера за допомоги контрольного пострілу в голову буде обговорюватися жителями Рівет-Сіті, розцінюючи це як смерть від маніяка що вбиває людей, як гулей. Але деякі скажуть, що його як раз-таки вбили гулі. * Алістер з'явиться в кінцівці гри, якщо Самотній Подорожній виконав квест «Сила Атома» *Алістер Тенпенні є радіоведучим Радіо Тенпенні-Тауер. * В Fallout Shelter Алістер Тенпенні є унікальним персонажем, якого можна отримати випадковим чином, витягнувши відповідну картку з призового ланчбокса. * Алістер згадується в питанні на завданні |Випробування — ігрове шоу: «''Від якої напасті хотів позбутися Алістер Тенпенні?» Цитати * «У мене рідко бувають відвідувачі. І це неподобство, бо я звичайно охоплений смертельною нудьгою! Всі ці достойні люди, схоже, переконали себе, що ніби я зроблений з яєчних скорлупок і ось-ось розсиплюся на частини». * «Так що ти думаєш про мою прекрасну вежу? Чи Не правда, справжня перлина Пусток? Смію зауважити, я сам нею пишаюся''». * «Коли я побачив, як ця вежа підноситься над обрієм, я зрозумів, що робити! Я найняв працівників, і ми дуже швидко все тут облаштували''».'' * «Одного разу я мимохідь поскаржився, що купа металу, яка височіла на горизонті, трохи псує вигляд. Містер Берк запропонував залагодити цю проблему». * «Я люблю найманців. Їх так просто перекупити''».'' * «''Дозвольте! Яка безапеляційність! Потрібна маса праці, щоб перетворити неживий остов в справжній будинок. Зрозуміло, у мене були помічники. В першу чергу містер Берк, золото, а не людина. У нього рідкісний талант влаштовувати справи. Тоді завдання полягало в тому, щоб підшукати мешканців потрібного сорту з активами потрібного сорту, а решта — історія''». * «''Містер Краулі живий? Я повинен був здогадатися. Цих зомбі не так-то просто вбити. Потрібно постріл точно в голову. Скажи мені, скільки він тобі платить, і я це подвою!» * «Ха! Не думаю, що я щось маю проти того, щоб гулі жили тут. А якщо вони будуть себе погано вести, полювання на них буде відмінною розвагою. Ніколи не доводилося бачити, як я стріляю? Я досить непоганий, з твого дозволу''». Поява За лаштунками * Пляшки з-під молока і ядер-коли, відокремлений спосіб життя багатія-підприємця — відсилання до окремих моментів біографії ексцентричного американського мільярдера Говарда Г'юза (1905-1976), який іноді на місяці зачинявся в кімнаті готелю, харчуючись молоком і шоколадом, а також мочився в порожні пляшки, які пізніше виставляв біля дверей. * Слово Ten penny з англійської дослівно перекладається як «десять пенні» . Баги * Іноді при відвідуванні Тенпенні-Тауер можна знайти труп Алістера Тенпенні під його балконом або в околицях Тенпенні-Тауер. * Також Алістер може просто зникнути. Про відновлення «зниклих» таким чином персонажів див. Консольні команди Fallout 3 і Fallout: New Vegas#Відновлення «зниклих» персонажів відповідну статтю. * «Золоте видання» Періодично під час стрільби по околицях зі свого балкона положення гвинтівки у Алістера може зміниться (див. галерею) з-за чого постріли вже не можуть відбуватися. Таке ж іноді проявляється при крадіжці .308 патронів з його інвентарю. Галерея FO3 Safari with Tenpenny.jpg|Тенпенні на сафарі Пусток FO3 Bug with Rifle of Tenpenny.jpg|Баг з зброєю Тенпенні Alistairconcept.png|''Концепт-арт'' FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg|Тенпении в кінцівці гри FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg FO3 Dead Tenpenny1.png| Убитий Роєм Філліпсом у власному пентхаусі FO3 Dead Tenpenny2.png| Примітки }} de:Allistair Tenpenny en:Allistair Tenpenny es:Allistair Tenpenny fi:Allistair Tenpenny fr:Allistair Tenpenny it:Allistair Tenpenny pl:Allistair Tenpenny ru:Алистер Тенпенни Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Персонажі Fallout Shelter Категорія:Мертві персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Мешканці Тенпенні-Тауер Категорія:Радіоведучі Категорія:Снайпери Категорія:Люди